Charmed: Destiny Rewritten
by AReason2Write
Summary: This is a sort of season nine of charmed and in this one Prue and Andy are are returned by the Angel of Destiny and the Power of Four is born. There will be alot of twists and turns and it will of course be Charmed.
1. Destiny Returns A Halliwell

Int. Manor

(Piper Halliwell is sitting at the head of her dining room table resting after preparing the food for the party she planned with her sisters Phoebe and Paige. Paige was bringing her husband Henry, her husband. And Phoebe was bringing Coop, her boyfriend, a cupid. They were celebrating getting through the Ultimate Battle (which had only been a weeks ago) and getting Leo back. Billie had moved back to New York to be with her family and as far as Piper was concerned she never wanted to see her again, even though her sisters were alive Piper would never forget holding Phoebe's dead body and she knew Billie had made amends when she killed Christy but some thing you just don't forget. But she was happy to finally have her family ok. But her sisters should arrive any minute and the place was a mess, because Leo and the boys had been playing ever since Leo returned.)

Piper: (looking around the manor) Boy this place is a mess. Well the party is in a few minutes... a little magic couldn't hurt.

She heads up to the attic and sees Leo exiting the boys room closing the door slowly

Leo: (holding his finger to his mouth) Shhhh... (In a whisper) I just got the boys to sleep. Where are you headed off to?

Piper: (Smiling) Nowhere… Ok fine you caught me I was going up to the attic to find the object of objection spell to clean up you guy's mess downstairs because my sisters will be here any minute and I don't want the place to be a mess.

Leo: Piper you know that's personal gain there will be consequences if you do.

Piper: Forget the consequences Leo. I've not used magic since the Ultimate battle and besides magic owes me and my sisters. We've defeated The Ultimate Power, Zankou, The Avatars and even the Source 4 times I think a cleaning spell will be ok.

Leo: Piper…

Piper: Yeah

Leo: (with a slight smile) You're ranting and don't worry ill clean up.

Piper: No, you need to get dressed before the party starts, and this is the first time since the Ultimate Battle since we've seen each other and you get to bond with your new brother in law and future brother in law.

Leo: Alright just be careful.

Piper: (smiling) Aren't I always.

(She pulls him into a kiss)

Leo: Not that im complaining but what was that for.

Piper: Nothing im just so happy to have you back.

Leo: Don't worry Piper im not going away anymore. I will always be there for you. I love you.

Piper: I love you to.

(She pulls him into a hug and then he heads to the bedroom and she goes to the attic stairway.)

Int. Attic

(Piper picks up the Book of Shadows and heads back downstairs.  
She stops and the bottom of the stairs in the living room and sits on the bottom step. She opens the book and flips the pages till she finds what shes looking for.)

Piper: (With her finger on the page) Gotcha

(She stands up and just before she recites the spell Paige and Henry orb in and Phoebe and Coop heart in.)

Phoebe: (Excited) Piper Im so glad to see you.

Paige: Me too

(The sisters all embrace in a group hug as Henry and Coop shake hands)

Phoebe: Oh yeah Coop this is Henry, Paige's husband and Henry this is Coop my boyfriend, a cupid.

Coop: Well actually I already know Henry kind of anyway. Im the cupid that put Paige and him together.

Paige: Hey I didn't know that.

Henry: Yea thanks man

(They shake hands again)

Coop: Just something I felt I had to do.

Paige: Something you had to do. Why? Not that im complaining.

Coop: Oh nothing. Cupid duties you know.

(Coop turns around and we hear his thoughts)

Coop: (In thought) Whoa close one.

Piper: Hey Henry, Coop there are some appetizers in the kitchen help yourselves.

Henry & Coop: Alright thanks.

(The head off into the kitchen. And Phoebe and Paige spot the book on the table beside the stairway.)

Paige: Uhh… Piper whys the book down here

Piper: Well I was kind of going to cast the vanishing spell you know the foods done in the kitchen and im just going to clean the house so we can have a wonderful night.

Phoebe: Piper you remember what happened when Paige cast it on me before my wedding with Cole. I disappeared

Piper: Pheebs I just want tonight to be perfect and like I told Leo magic owes us after everything we've been through so I don't think a clean up spell will hurt. (She walks over and picks up the book)

Phoebe:(playfully) Don't say I didn't warn you

Piper: Let the Object of Objection  
Become but a Dream  
As I cause this scene  
To be unseen

(Suddenly we see the living room area and Conservatory magically become clean)

Piper: And nothing happened

( The triquetra on the book splits and the house shakes a bit)

Phoebe: Told ya so

Piper: Oh crap

(We see Leo walk down the stairs)

Leo: Hey Phoebe, hey Paige. Uhh Piper what was that

Paige: Well the cleaning spell Piper cast made the books triquetra split.

Piper: It was a harm less spell what could it have done?

(Suddenly we here a voice from the living room)

Voice: Nothing I did it because of what's about to happen

( The sisters and Leo walk into the conservatory and see the angel of destiny)

Piper: What are you doing here? Because if you're here to take Leo then….

Angel of Destiny: No, Piper im not here for Leo actually im here on a good note.

Phoebe: What do you mean a good note?

Angel of Destiny: Im here to give you a gift or actually two.

Piper: Ok enough of the cryptic crap. What is it you're here for?

Angel of Destiny: Well Piper you said magic owed you for the evil you vanquished over past eight years well heres your gift.

(The Angel raises her arm and in a swirl of golden orbs beside her Prue and Andy appear. All of the sisters stand there in awe.)

Phoebe: (tearing up) Prue oh my god (she runs up and gives her big sister a hug and Prue wraps here in a hug)

Prue: I know ive missed you to. (Prue starts to tear up a bit.)

Phoebe: Prue I think there's someone you should meet.

(Phoebe pulls Prue over to Paige who is standing there shocked she had seen her big sister in pictures but never thought she'd meet her until she died herself and now it seemed like a dream. Prue pulls her into a hug)

Prue: Oh my baby sister im so happy to finally meet you ive watched over you ever since I found out about you.

Paige: (in tears) Its so great to finally meet you

(They break the hug)

Phoebe: (To Paige) And this is Andy remember I told you about him to. (To Andy) Its so great to see you again.

Andy: You to Phoebe and its great to meet you Paige. (He shakes her hand and hugs Phoebe)

(Leo walks up to Prue and gives her a hug)

Leo: Prue its great to see you. Ive never forgiven myself that I wasn't able to heal you.

Prue: Its ok Leo it was your destiny to lose me but im back now and better then ever.

(Leo and Andy shake hands)

Leo: Andy its good to see you again

(We see Prue and Piper staring at each other and Prue walks up to hug her and Piper pushes her away)

Leo, Phoebe and Paige: Piper!?

Piper: (To Prue) how dare you come back here? You left me five years ago Prue FIVE YEARS!! I had to take over as lead sister and when you left it nearly destroyed me. I had to deal with finding another sister and saving the other from evil. I needed you and you left me. Did you ever think how I could have lived without you…?

Prue: Piper I…

Piper: No you didn't so don't expect a great welcome from me Prudence. We fought The Source three times. We neutralized the avatars, vanquished Zankou and had to stop a girl who was stupid enough believe her demonic sister and turn on us after all we did for her and then unleashed the Hollow and killed your two sisters over there I held phoebes dead body in my arms and you expect things to be wonderful.

Prue: Piper I know it was hard but..

Piper: No you don't understand and you won't.

(Prues face has a huge amount of pain on it more than any demon could cause)

Angel of Destiny: Enough, I think its time for both of you to see what the other went through. Paige, Phoebe you two are coming to.

(She waves her arm and a time portal appears and all the sisters are sucked in and the angel walks in)

Int. Manor

(The girls and angel step out of the portal)

Piper: Where the hell are we

Angel of destiny: Where it all began. Don't worry no one will be able to see us or hear us on this journey.

(We see Shax come through the front door)

Prue: Oh no

Past Prue: NO!!

(We see her push the doctor out of the way and shax blasts her through the wall and then he blasts Piper and kills the doctor and leaves as the wind. We see Leo and Phoebe orb in and leo heals piper and she wakes up)

Past Piper: What happened (She spots Prues body) Leo what are you waiting for HEAL HER!!

(Leo tries to heal Prue but the light stops)

Leo: Im sorry Piper shes gone.

(Phoebe and Piper grab each other and start crying)

Present Piper: This was the worst day of my life

Angel of Destiny: Come we have a lot more to see.

(The portal appears again and everyone goes inside)

Int. Attic 2001

(The time portal opens up in the attic and the girls and angel step out)

Prue: Where are we now?

Angel of Destiny: Well Prudence your going to see what Piper and your other two sisters went through.  
Phoebe: Oh God I know where we are

Paige: Where??

Phoebe: It was just before we met you it was..

Piper: The night before Prues funeral.

(We see Piper in the attic crying sitting at the table)

Piper: Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought. (A candle flickers. She's surrounded by herb jars, chalices and other ritualistic items.) In this night and in this battle, I call upon the ancient power. (She looks up and closes her eyes.) Bring back my sister. Bring back the Power of Three. (She keeps her eyes closed for a prayerful beat and then she opens them, looks at the candle, but sees nothing. Blindly determined, she starts flipping through pages until she finds another spell, To Call a Lost Witch. She expertly finds and mixes certain ingredients rosemary, cypress, yarrow root into a silver bowl as she chants from the book.) Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here. (Then, she finds an athame and slices the left finger of her left hand so that blood can symbolically spill directly from her heart and into the bowl.) Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me.  
(A faint gust of wind flickers the candle, but not much else. She buries her face in her hands in defeat.)

Phoebe: Piper? (Piper looks up, hopeful.)

Piper: Prue? (She looks at the candle. Phoebe enters, wearing her night clothes and jacket. She has a tear-stained face.)

Phoebe: Sweetie, it 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing? (Piper doesn't answer, just stares blankly at the book. Phoebe notices Piper's bleeding and gets a towel.) You're bleeding.

(Piper doesn't notice, doesn't care. Phoebe finds a clean cloth, takes Piper's hand and wraps the wound.)

Piper: I don't understand why magic can't fix this. And why we can't bring Prue back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this time isn't any different.

Phoebe: Because Leo can't heal the dead, Piper. You know that.

Piper: There's other magic, magic that we've used before. (She flips through the pages and fights the tears.) Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time. (She closes the Book of Shadows. She stands up.) It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why. (Phoebe takes Piper's other hand, holds them both, shares her pain.)

Phoebe: We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that? (Pause) We've tried every magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She's gone. (Their eyes well up as they face the harsh reality, then they fall into each other's arms. It's a nightmare neither one of them can ever wake up from.) I just - I thank God that I didn't lose you too.

(Prue is tearing up watching the scene the just happened)

Piper: (She looks at Prue) And this is just the beginning.

Angel of Destiny: She's right let's go

(The time portal opens again and everyone steps through)

Int. Mausoleum 2001

(We see Leo orb in with Paige and fury Piper)

Present Paige: O I know where we are now.

(We see Piper tearing up as the scene unfolds)

Paige: Tell her, Piper. It's alright to hate her. (Piper tries to get out but the doors are locked.) You should hate her. When my parents died, I hated them for it. I was alone, and I hated them. It is okay to hate Prue.

(Piper looks at Paige.)

Piper: How dare you! (She runs over to Prue's plaque and bangs on it.) How dare you leave me! How could you go and die and leave me here all alone? Please come back. I need you. (She starts to cry.) Please come back.

(She screams and sinks down on the ground. She sits there and bawls. She changes back to normal. Leo kneels down beside her.)

Leo: It's okay. Its okay, honey.

Piper: It's not okay. She risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe if she was gone. (Paige starts to cry for the sister she never knew.)

Leo: I know.

Piper: How did she think that I could live without her?

(Leo hugs her. Tears well up in Paige's eyes as she looks at Prue's plaque.)

Present Prue (sadness in her voice) Piper im sorry

Present Piper: (her face shows a little bit of realization but changes back) There are a few other things you need to see.

(The portal appears again)

Paige: Here we go again

(They walk inside)

Int. Sidewalk outside destroyed manor

Prue: Where are we?? Oh My God is that the manor?!

Piper Yes Prue that's the manor after the Ultimate Battle. Come On

(Phoebe starts to follow but Paige pulls her back)

Paige: (softly) no they need to do this alone.

(Prue follows Piper into the wreckage. Prue gasps as she sees the clock destroyed on the ground and the spirit Board. Then we see past Piper rise up.)

Past Piper: PHOEBE!! PAIGE!!

(She searched and finally finds Phoebe. When Prue sees Phoebes body and spots Paige's a few feet away she bursts into tears)

Prue: I can believe that I missed all of this and put you through all this.

Angel of Destiny: Now Piper its your turn come on

(The portal opens and Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Paige and the Angel go through)

2003- Manor - Dining Room

(The girls and the angel come out)

Paige : I'm really getting tired of the portal thing.

Angel of Destiny: Don't worry Paige we aren't going through anymore portals well simply flash to these last few moments.

Phoebe: So Where are we. (She turns around and gasps)

(We see Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Victor and baby Wyatt in Piper's arms)

Piper: The day Wyatt was born why are we here?

Angel of Destiny: Look closely.

(We see Prues spirit behind Piper looking down at Wyatt at looking proud)

Angel of Destiny: This part of the journey you will see moments where Prue has been with all of you in your times of need and joy.

Piper: (She looks at Prue confused) I thought you weren't allowed to see us?

Prue: No Piper you weren't allowed to see me. And I never left your sides at crucial times. You for instance Piper I was right there behind you when Leo became an elder and left.

Flash To the Heavens – 2003

(We see Leo and Piper talking to each other)

Past Piper: You asked me to marry you and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son. And now you want me to watch you just walk away?

Past Leo: It's not that simple.

Past Piper: Then make it simple. Because I'm trying really hard to understand.

Past Leo: Piper, if I had a choice in any of this, I would choose you. I always have.

Past Piper: Then choose me now. Then let's go home.

(She holds out her hand.)

Past Leo: Don't you think I want to?

Past Piper: I don't know. And that's what scares me the most.

(Piper sniffs.)

Past Leo: The Elders were wrong about us. They didn't think our love could survive but it did. Our love blessed us in ways they couldn't even imagine. It gave you the strength that you needed to take over from Prue, it produced a baby with a greater future than any of us, and it made me...

Past Piper: An Elder.

(She begins to tear up but we see a spiritual Prue behind her with her hand on her shoulder)

Present Piper: (tearing up) I didn't know about this at all.

Prue: I was there for all of you when you needed me.

(The next few moments all the girls tear up as they see Prue at their times of need such as, when Phoebe vanquished Cole, when Kyle died in Paige's arms and also when Leo was frozen and finally they are transported back home)

Int. Manor- Attic

(They all step out of the portal)

Angel of Destiny: Well I will be back later right now I think you girls need some time alone.

Phoebe: Thank you for doing that I think its what we needed.

(The angel nods and disappears in a flurry of golden orbs. Paige walks up to Prue and gives her a hug)

Prue: (smiling)Again its so great to finally meet you and don't worry tomorrow we'll have a great time getting to know each but I think right now piper needs me.

(Phoebe walks up to Prue and also pulls her into a hug)

Phoebe: Ive really missed you and hope you don't go anywhere.

Prue: Don't worry Pheebs im not going anywhere anytime soon.

(They hug one last time and the Phoebe and Paige exit the attic leaving Piper and Prue alone)

Prue: Piper I…

(Piper holds up her hand)

Piper: Prue I love you and I've missed you since the day you left. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you and of all the things I have been put through losing you hurt so much and I was mad that you weren't there when I needed you but now that I see you were there every step of the way and I want to say that im sorry for how I acted before but you have to promise me one thing

Prue: Anything just name it

Piper: (teary eyed) Promise me you will never leave me again.

(Prue walks up to her and the embrace in a hug and both start to cry)

Prue: I will never leave you again I promise and I mean it.

Fade Out

Int. Manor- Conservatory  
The Next Morning

(We see Piper and Prue sitting at the table enjoying a breakfast laughing and we hear the door slam as Phoebe and Paige enter)

Piper: (laughing) Oh you think that's funny if only if you had seen the personal gain backfire that happened to Paige. Her boobs were the size of watermelons.

Paige:(She and Phoebe enter the conservatory) Hey I heard that and like I told you a while back my back still hurts.

(They all break into laughter)

Phoebe: Hey where are the guys

Prue: Well Leo and the boys went out to take Andy to see how the town has changed and don't worry he's going to lay low since he's technically dead.

(We see the Angel of Destiny transport in front of them)

Angel of Destiny: I see that your four are all happy.

Prue: Yes thank you so much I just wish I could repay you some way.

Angel of Destiny: Well actually there is.

Piper: Ha. I knew there'd be a catch

Angel of Destiny: Well Prudence for you and Andrew to stay you and your sisters must complete a new destiny as the Power of Four.

Piper: Whoa whoa whoa you said our destiny was finished

Angel of Destiny: Yes I did I said you three not you four

Prue: Well Girls its up to you am I here to stay.

Phoebe and Paige: (Happily and loud) YES!!

(They look at Piper)

Piper: Well I don't know

Phoebe & Paige: Piper!!

Piper: (smiling) Just kidding you know I want you back.

(She and Prue hug each other)

Angel of Destiny: But I must warn you girls that as you have gotten stronger so have demons so that mans there will be some power of four demons out there but there are also some power of three demons left as well in which you can use any combination of the power of three you wish.

Piper: Well we knew we wouldn't be demon free for long so if we can have Prue back and turn for vanquishing a few demons im game how bout you girls.

(She looks at Phoebe and Paige)

Paige: We'll face the demons together.

Phoebe: ..As the power of four

Prue: But won't it be hard for me to have a life if everyone thinks Andy and I are dead.

Angel of Destiny: Well I'm going to make it so its as if you and Andrew never died and he's still a police officer and you are still a photographer.

Prue: Oh thank you thank you thank you so much

(The Angels eyes glow)

Angel of Destiny: It is done.But before I go there is also another reason that Prudence and Andrew are back.

Piper: Ahh Haa I knew it.

Angel of Destiny: Yes they along with all of you will parent the next generation. Who will be the most powerful Warren Witches ever born. Here take a look.

(She waves her hand in front of the girls face and a small cloud appears in front of there faces and they see lots of powerful children fighting demons and bonding together. We see the girls smile with a look a ptide on their faces. And the cloud disappears)

Angel of Destiny: Well I thought maybe that might convince you to go a few more rounds if you know what I mean.

Paige: I think after what we just saw it will all be worth it.

Angel of Destiny: Well I think Phoebe might know what to do next.

(Phoebe smiles and the angel teleports out)

Phoebe: Come on girls I have an idea of what to do next.

Int. Manor- Attic

(The girls open the book then gather around and join hands)

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige:

Hear now the words of the witches The secrets we hid in the night The oldest of gods are invoked here The great work of magic is sought In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power Bring your powers to we sisters three We want the power Give us the power

(We flash downstairs and see the chandelier glow blue and the back I the attic the triquetra on the book becomes the quadquetra)

Phoebe: The Power of Four.

Paige: (smiling) That's us.

Int. San Fransisco – Streets

( We see Coop has just matched up a couple and just before he hearts out an elder orbs in.)

Coop: Whoa what are you doing here.

Elder: Oh I think you know

Coop: Ok I promise I will tell Phoebe and her sisters but let them bond first I don't want to just spring this secret to her.

Elder: Ok but don't take to much time or you will lose her forever and you know the terms of the agreement.

Coop: Yes.

(The Elder orbs out)

Coop: Well this should be intresting.

END OF EPISODE


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

I Do Plan on continuing this series school has been rough but I do plan on continuing hope to get more reviews


End file.
